


Congratulations

by HamilSupGeek



Series: I am Inimitable, I am an Original [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Amputee Alex, Drugging, F/M, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans female Angelica, noncon, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilSupGeek/pseuds/HamilSupGeek
Summary: Named after the song 'Congratulations', that never made it to the actual show. If you've heard it, I'm sure you know it's emotional. If you haven't heard it, I would recommend looking it up on youtube. We finally got to where the shit goes down, guys...Well, good luck. You've made it this far. Congratulations.





	1. Write like you're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for getting this far! Please understand, this is a serious topic, and has some trigger warnings. When one is coming, it will be in bold and in italics, and separated from the rest of the work by lines. The last thing I want to do is hurt any of my readers. I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy. I'm very excited that I'm finally able to post, and that this is going somewhere.

**June**

“Alex. Alex! ALEX!” His eyes flew open, hands trembling against the keys on the jet black laptop. His eyes were glassy, unfocused. All eyes were on him in that small classroom, set up like the New York Times office. Newspaper. That was a... newspaper. He was in newspaper and  _ oh holy shit; Angelica was right in front of him, and she was definitely angry. Angry, why was she angry? The paper, the article about gay pride. Fuck, my job, my job, where? James. It’s with James. He took it… oh holy fuck I’m gonna get hurt oh my god oh my god oh my- _

“Hamilton. Broom closet. Now.” Angelica looked… sad? Regretful?  _ Shit.  _

Alex got up, seeing the dozens of eyes on him, ranging from confused to concerned to smug… well, that part was just Thomas. Alex grabbed his computer, hissing in pain when his  _ stupid fucking leg  _ cut at his amputation spot. He limped to the broom closet with his laptop in hand, trying to ignore the stares of all of his classmates. Of Herc, of Laf… of John. Angelica opened the door for him, and the sound of it closing behind her was one of the worst sounds he had ever heard. It sickened him, down to his very soul.

Alex slowly sat opposite the large, wooden desk, in what used to be a loveseat, but now was just two seats. The loveseat was cut in half by the punk student who first found the broom closet. Well, the closet wasn’t a closet, everyone just called it that. It was really a small, personal office, for a counselor who worked at the school years ago. The office had been boarded up by a janitor, who just thought it was some empty room that wasn’t in use anymore. Well, some junkie found it and smoked in it during lunch, then the junkie graduated and told the GSA, being a part of the LGBT community, he thought it would be a safe place. That was Angelica’s sophomore year, and through a lot of searching, she found a better, larger space for the GSA to meet, and moved the school paper into the smaller, yet more efficient, classroom. By doing this, she got major props, and soon became the president of the newspaper. 

Here they were, now. She was behind the desk, and he was in front of it. She was beautiful, and he was… worn down. A mess, held together by ratty clothes and greasy hair. Opposite of Angelica, who was in a knee length dress, hair pulled up, and as always, very fashionable. She looked… tired. Pitiful. Oh god, that was never good. He had seen the look so many times before, from foster parents, from teachers… 

“Alex, you know that I love you, right? You’re like a brother of mine, and we’ve only known each other about six months. I wanted you to be the first to know, but I’m going really far when I graduate. New York, actually. I was accepted to NYU, and I just landed an internship at the Times... “

Alex grinned, standing up on shaky legs to give her a hug. “Angelica! That’s wonderful! Congratulations!” 

Angelica accepted the hug, patting Alex’s back. She sat after a moment, sighing softly. “Unfortunately, that means I leave the week after graduation. They want me over the summer. What that means is, I can’t be here for summer prep… and I know that you’ll be busy getting your credits squared away for Junior year, but… I want you to be Vice President. Thomas is going to be President… I would give you the role, but I know you’re going to be so busy next year, and frankly, I’ve known him longer. Eliza will be Secretary, but… if you don’t make the meetings, she’ll replace you. She knows that, too. I told her. This is not an easy position, but it’s yours. I’ll be inducting you next Friday, if that’s alright…”

Alex grinned. He knew it would be hard, but this would be so great to put on his college application! He jumped up and hugged Angelica, paying no attention to how dizzy he got. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

She hugged him, sighing softly while she had her arms wrapped around him. “You just need to be healthier, and make your due dates, okay? I know how stressed you are, but luckily the paper isn’t being sent to the editors until tomorrow. Please send me the article soon.”

Alex nodded, jumping to his feet and grabbing his laptop. “Of course! It’s on my flashdrive at home, Jam- I-I mean… Just left it home by accident. I’ll send it tonight!” He rushed out of the room, excited energy quickly plummeting into nervous energy when he saw Maria standing in the doorway. She had seemingly just arrived, as everyone in the room was looking at her. When Alexander came out of the closet, though, all attention was turned on him. He looked down at the ground and got to his backpack as fast as possible, stuffing all his materials inside the ratty blue bag. He quickly stumbled to the door, not liking to worried look on Maria’s face. 

She took his hand, whispering so no one else would hear. “James… he came home from work. He’s angry. Just got demoted… started drinking, asked where you were… I said you were in the bathroom… he wants you. Wouldn’t give me a second glance…”

Alex went pale in what seemed like seconds. He nodded and left, pulling Maria with him, not even stopping to utter a goodbye to any of his friends. Everyone else turned back to their work once they had left, all except Thomas. He watched the doorway, then opened a private tab on his computer. Alexander Hamilton was hiding something, and Thomas could easily find out what. 

* * *

 

**_TW for rape, molestation. Not very detailed, but it’s there._ **

James was drunk… James was drunk out of his mind. Alex should have guessed, really. He wasn’t surprised when James pulled him onto his lap, that had happened before. James touching him didn’t come as much as a surprise either. James getting him something to drink, though… that was strange. New. James was never that nice. Alexander should have guessed, he should have  _ known goddammit _ … but it was too late. He had drank the bottle of water James gave him in a few, fast gulps as he worked on the math homework in his lap.

When he started to get dizzy, he didn’t question it. That had been happening lately, a side affect of not sleeping and being dehydrated. But when his math work had gotten fuzzy, and everything around him sounded like it was happening underwater…? Yeah, he started to freak out. James was there though, pet his back, told him he was a  _ good boy  _ and that James would  _ take care  _ of him… whatever that meant…

He felt the math homework slide off his lap when James picked him up. Alex groaned in confusion, moments passing in a blur. One second, he was sitting in James’ lap, the next, he was being carried up the stairs. Then, he was being thrown on the bed next to Maria, who seemed to be in the same state as he was. Moments blurred together, time moving as fast and slow at the same time. James forced Maria to ride him, laughing. Then, he felt James behind him, touching him…

Alex blocked it out. Went limp. 'Floated away' while laying across from Maria…

He saw Maria do the same.

* * *

 

Alex woke up the next morning, pained from his head down to his feet. Everything hurt. He was laying against James, just… laying there. Maria was on the ground next to the bed, still asleep. He turned, groaning softly. James looked at him, and he looked back, scared beyond belief. He whimpered when James grabbed his arm, spitting in his face. “If you tell anyone this, I’ll kill John, then Maria, then your friends, then George and dear old Martha… I’ll make you watch. Finally, after making you see all your loved ones die, I’ll kill you.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE NOT NEW CHAPTER SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS A TUMBLR   
> (Put on When You're Living On Your Knees (You Rise Up) and on Best of Wives and Best of... Sisters, so there is no reason to read this update multiple times, I just want all the fans to know. :) )

HEY HEY HEY WELCOME TO THE Hamilton fanfiction written by pure trash lololol. ANyways, overtired and   
overexcited me conversation that happened in my head. 

Me: Hey, haven't you always wanted to do an rp blog on tumblr.  
Brain: whoa, me, slow down. I'm tired, I'll just let you do whatever you want.   
Me: COOL! TIME TO MAKE A BLOG BASED OFF OF THIS FANFICTION WHERE YOU CAN ASK ALEX WHATEVER HE WANTS 

Okay, so this story had a tumblr now. 

@ask-foster-kid-Hamilton 

I made it for you guys. Because I love you. So please go follow, ask questions, and learn. the blog story will start out here, and progress like his story progresses, PURELY BASED ON ASKS AND THE OCCASIONAL POST FROM A.HAM HIMSELF TO MOVE THINGS FORWARD!!!

Basically, it'll be like this story, except it'll go into a little more detail, and answer YOUR QUESTIONS! 

WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE?!

So please enjoy, and go follow. LOVE you!

P.S: Congratulations will hopefully be updated soon. This writer is very busy with school, and surrounded with asshole relatives so... it's really up in the air. You'll know when it comes, trust me. Sorry for not being more strict with updates.   
-HamilSupGeek


	3. The Jefferson Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton becomes the vice president, or vice editor, of the school newspaper. His induction is interrupted by a familiar face, and many secrets are shared between them. Soon, Jefferson discovers something that can save the school in his opinion- as well as hurt Alexander in the process.

**Late June**

“Thank you, everyone, for coming. It means a lot to these inductees. Now, Thomas Jefferson, do you accept the role of President for the school newspaper, knowing that you will take on the role that I have held since I founded our newspaper?” Angelica was standing behind her podium at the front of the room, looking down at Thomas to the right, Eliza to the left, and Alex, right in the center. On one side, he felt safe, and on the other, well… not so much.

Next to him, Thomas nodded and smiled. “I gladly accept the position of President. Thank you.” 

Angelica watched him, then nodded back, turning to Alex. “Alexander Hamilton, do you accept the role of Vice President of the school newspaper?” Alex was clearly caught up in his own thoughts, hands fidgeting with his shirt cuffs. Angelica frowned. “Alex. Alexander! Do you accept?”

Alex looked up, eyes wide. He nodded and cleared his throat, cheeks red from embarrassment. “Yes, I uh, I accept.” 

Angelica looked at him, then turned to Eliza. “Do you, Eliza, except the role of secretary?”

Eliza smiled, flipping her hair confidently. “Yes.” 

Angelica smiled at the group. “Good. Thank you, everyone. I’m very excited to see this year play out from afar. I will, of course, miss all of you. I’ll be leaving next week for my summer internship. Just… as a group, take care of eachother. Please.” She sighed and came down from her podium, shaking everyone’s hand. She looked concerned when Alex flinched, but kept going and congratulating people. Alexander was ushered to the side with his friends, all of them throwing congratulations at Alex. 

But Alex wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t notice when John kissed his cheek, or when Lafayette and Hercules hugged him. He didn’t notice when he was asked a question, and he didn’t notice when his friends started talking about his health, right in front of his face. His head was pointed towards the ground, eyes scanning over the small ink stains in the school carpet. He was trying to focus on something- anything- that would take his mind off what had happened only weeks before. Everything was going wild, he couldn’t keep track of what was going on anymore. Days passed like weeks, slow and sluggish. Seconds felt like minutes, as if he had all the time in the world, and yet none at all. 

He looked up when he had somehow searched out Maria’s soft voice among the myriad of other sounds around him. She had a worried look on her face, holding a pile of books. Her right eye was bruised, showing that she had been hurt, probably by James. Alex went over to her, hugging Maria softly. They shared a few whispered words, the whole room looking at their interaction, before he walked out with her, arm around her shoulders. He missed it when John started to yell, then broke down into tears. Lafayette and Hercules comforted him, rubbing his back and mumbling words alleviation. They were all concerned about Alexander, how he always seemed lost, and how he was never spending time with them anymore. 

Alex held Maria’s hand as they walked, whispering in between them. He was worried, scared of what James wouldn’t do more than what he would do. He looked to Maria, stopping in the middle of the street. Alex pulled her into an alley, gently touching her cheek. “He hurt you again. But now it’s somewhere visible… Maria, I’m scared. We can just tell the Washingtons, please! They’ll understand… they have to! I-i know I haven’t been there in weeks but… I think… I think it’ll work? They have to help-”

Maria’s finger slid over his lips, her head shaking in disagreement. “No… no. I’m sorry, we can’t tell anyone. James will hurt us more, he got the debit card from your wallet, he’ll drain all of the Washington’s money. They’ll hate you, they’ll hate me, and James will beat us up.”

Alex cringed at the word ‘hate’. Thoughts started running through his head, none of them good. ‘ _ Hate. They would hate you. They would hate you so much, they’d get rid of you. You’d be back in the system, back to a family like the Cadwell’s. Or maybe James would adopt you. Beat and rape you for the rest of your life. You really fucked up, didn’t you Alex?’ _ He could feel his breath quicken. He could hear Maria’s soft words wash over him, her hand hold his. She was crying- he was crying. 

He realized then. Neither of them wanted this. Neither of them asked to live life attached at the hip to a rapist. Maria- she wanted to go to college. Alex had learned this one night, when they were whispering to each other in the broom closet. She got accepted to three Ivy League schools, and they certainly had the money to send her to any one of them. James refused, though. They were all too far from home, and James wanted Maria as he ‘fuck hole’, a direct quote eloquently put by the man himself.  

Maria was James’ adopted daughter. They were legally father and daughter, but not blood related. That’s why James didn’t care about using Maria, since they weren’t  _ really _ related. Alex could sympathize, in a way, since his foster parents had also hurt him in the past. But it was still different, because Maria was adopted by James years ago. Before that, James treated her nicely, like a good daughter. Slowly, through the years, James broke her trust, morphing from a father figure to a feared figure. 

Alex nodded a little, slowly relaxing. He sighed softly, holding her hand with a weak smile. “Let’s go home. I’m sure James is waiting… and I have three more credits to do before I can be an AP Senior in the fall. We just… we need to work harder. You make dinner for him, and I’ll study. Then… then maybe… after… we could give him a sleeping pill. In his beer, maybe. It could make him fall asleep really fast, we could study, not have to deal with him tonight.” 

Maria sighed, rubbing Alex’s shoulder slowly. “I wish we could but… it’ll only create more problems later. We can’t. I’m sorry, Alex.” Alex nodded a little looking at the sidewalk as they went along. It wasn’t a good way to live, but he had to… for the grade. For his friends. Even if that meant losing them in the process. He had to do it for the principle of the thing, no matter what happened.

* * *

 

Thomas had gathered James Madison and Aaron Burr in the side office of the school paper the moment he saw the bill from Mr.Washington’s account. His father was the money manager of the Washington’s, specifically on George’s side of the bill. So when the paper on his father’s desk showed that money was slowly being transferred, from Washington’s account to someone who was named ‘James Reynolds’, he was intrigued. What intrigued him even further was that the money being transferred was from a separate account- one under Alexander Hamilton’s name. It was obvious what they had to do, now. They had to expose Hamilton for who he was, and push Aaron Burr into his seat, then put James Madison as a personal secretary. With this advantage, the three of them in power, they would be able to turn the school paper into more of a political news source. Through this change, they would ruin Alexander Hamilton, and all the LGBTQ+ community at the school. Make the school what it should be, a place run by ‘Democratic Republicans’, as Thomas named them. 

Burr nodded, crossing his arms while Thomas explained the situation. Once he was finished, Aaron smiled. “This is perfect. Hamilton is out of control, he’s ruining himself and the kind people who have chosen to foster him. Apart from that, I have it on good authority that he’s cheating on his boyfriend, John Laurens. With this information, we can tear him down.”

Madison frowned from the side, standing at the end of Burr’s rant. “This is great, but he’s still in power, he holds office in our newspaper. While destroying John Laurens with this news could take out the only other significant member of his party- you have to think of it. We are doing all this to take down a minority! Thomas, Aaron, me too! We’re all minorities… I mean, guys, think about it. Isn’t this a bad choice? If we didn’t do this… maybe it could all just smooth out by itself. I’m sure it’s not as bad as we’re thinking…”

Thomas groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose from his plush ‘President’s’ chair. “While that may be true, I also know that it can’t be good, what they’re doing. Being gay…” He blushed softly, hiding his sexuality for years. Not only because of his heavily republican family, but also because he knew he could never date the man he had had a crush on for years. He took a deep breath, sighing. “Hamilton’s a host unto himself. He can easily come and take the position that I have earned, or hold the one that Aaron deserves. As long as he can hold a pen, he’s a threat…” He stood, smirking at his two counterparts to hide his true feelings. “Let’s let him know what we know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!! YAYY!!!! It's winter break, so it's easier for me to let the creative juices flow free. I hope you enjoyed, and I know that was kinda cliffhanger-ish... so have fun guessing what's coming up! Please leave comments, questions, concerns, compliments, kudos, whatever you want. :) Until next time!


	4. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.

**January 3rd, 2017**

The plan was to wait. To wait until Hamilton was comfortable in his position, to wait until he was comfortable with his secret, then to spring it on him. They contacted him in December, a few days after Christmas, when he was at his weakest. They told Alex that they knew something, something he was keeping a secret from everyone else. The worry in his voice over the phone was evident, and the three boys were too caught up in their brilliant plan to notice the background noises of shouting and cursing. 

Alex wasn't ready for the confrontation, but in reality, it's not like he ever would be. They knew. Or, at least, they claimed to know the truth. Did they? There was, of course, a possibility, but they probably didn't know the whole thing. As the many others on his blog accused him of, they probably thought he was cheating on purpose. He would never cheat on John, he loved John, cherished him… but here he was, in a predicament. If they confronted him with the truth, he would pay them to keep it secret, or do whatever they wanted. But if they confronted him with a lie…

Yes, that would work. 

He had the power to do it, didn't he? It would be so simple. He was a junior editor, and that granted him permission to edit the essays he wrote for the paper.

It would be so simple. 

He even had the power to just slip it in the paper last minute, so no one knew…

But first, he had a meeting to attend, and details to receive, before he followed through with his plan. 

Thomas sat at the president's chair, newly replaced. Before, Angelica had used a rolling chair. She had borrowed it from her favorite teacher. Thomas had used expenses, no one was sure if they were his own or the newspapers, to buy a new chair. It was large, the top stretching far over Thomas’ head. It was colored maroon, almost the exact shade of that damned coat he always wore. Due to a similarity in color, Thomas blended in, as if he were a chameleon. The sight was frightening to come face to face with. 

What worsened the view were the two senior boys, Thomas’ henchman. Aaron Burr, known notoriously as the boy in all Pre-Ap classes, his gpa being the second highest in the school. Second only to Alexander Hamilton, his current prey. Then there was James Madison. Very few knew of this, but a James had a kind soul. He made people laugh when they were sad, and spent as many hours as he could volunteering at the local hospital. He loved to spend time with the kids in the cancer ward, reading them stories and showing them how to write. 

James had a bad past, or at least, it wasn’t the best. Only Thomas knew this about him, but he was once a child in the cancer ward. He had been cancer free for years, but as a child, he had a brain tumor. The worst of the worst, all his doctors told his parents to make funeral preparations. And yet, James prevailed. Everyone nicknamed him ‘the boy who lived’ in the children's ward. He spent most of his childhood in that hospital room, then finally got out, finally went home to spend time with his family. His parents got him a bird, a bird who was able to live as long James would, into old age. James named him John Jay, John for his favorite character in multiple tv shows, and Jay as a sort of bird joke. He sometimes went to the hospital with his bird, and those were always the best days. He loved seeing all the kids smile, some of the three year olds yelling ‘birdie’, then running towards him. John never flew away in fear. He was a strong bird. A brave bird. Beautiful inside and out.

James wasn't supposed to be there. He knew that, he knew it. He was better than Aaron and Thomas, but unfortunately he was cursed with romantic interest towards the homophobic teenager, and Aaron was just a part of the relationship he would have to deal with. 

Nobody knew this about him.

So why was it that Alex was looking  _ him  _ in the eye, pleading for  _ his  _ help? As far as James knew, Alex thought he was a bad guy, like Thomas and Aaron. And yet, at that moment, it was as if Alex could see directly into James’ soul, and James could do the same to Alex in return. They could each see the hope, the happiness, the love, the caring both concealed. But James could see further, he could see the world slowly crumbling around Alex. The young boy wasn't trying to do anything, it was just happening to him. Karma? No, James reasoned after a moment, it was more like a curse. A curse he couldn't shake. Maybe soon, James thought,  _ maybe soon _ . 

He was brought out of his stupor by Thomas’-  _ deep, husky, beautiful, elegant, oh stop it James- _ voice. “Hamilton, please, sit.” James and Aaron were standing next to Thomas’ chair, and a single, much smaller, much less comfortable chair sat across from Thomas. Everyone watched as Alex sat, shoulders seeming to shrug closer towards his body, back hunching. He looked like he was in pain, James observed, as if he knew what was coming, or he knew no one could save him. He was trembling, too. Scared.  _ Of what was to come, or of what he was already experiencing,  _ James wondered.

Alex looked at the men, nodding. “Now, President Jefferson, Burr, Madison. What was it you wanted to inquire about with me?” His voice was steady but his hands shook. James seemed to be the only one that noticed. 

Thomas grinned at the boy, standing from his chair. “I have the check stubs from your father’s accounts, almost three hundred dollars, paid in in different amounts and at different dates. These are all going to a mister James Reynolds, from your account, which is connected to your father.”

Alex swallowed, standing to mirror Thomas’ power. Now, his voice shook almost as bad as his hands. “Is that what you have? A-are you done?” He choked out his words, Thomas smirking from his reaction. 

Aaron stepped forward, walking around Alex’s chair to seem intimidating.  You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position, Though ‘virtue’ is not a word I’d apply to this situation. To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission, and the evidence suggests you’ve engaged in speculation, of a certain Miss Reynolds, who happens to be a past alumni of this school. The reasons for your payments to her father are unknown, but it is quite obvious they are connected in some sort of way. Cheating and paying the family off to not tell, perhaps?” Aaron ended his short walk, stopping next to Thomas with a smirk. 

Alex laughed, a short, choppy, humorless laugh. “You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess! Really, sirs, you expect me to spill my whereabouts and doings, when they aren’t even connected to this paper?”

Thomas extended his arms, knuckles cracking as he applied pressure. “Confess, Alexander. You may think your actions are not connected to your job here, but in fact, they are. Mr.Washington is a prime benefactor of the school newspaper. Taking money from him is, essentially, taking money from our newspaper. This can be an accusation of embezzling funds donated, and if serious enough, it can get your father, who happens to be president elect of the United States, impeached.” Alex went pale, hands shaking. Thomas chuckled softly, crossing his arms. “Apart from that, you seem constantly distracted, which takes you away from your duties as vice president of this very serious club. Finally, you cheating has been noticed by your boyfriend, and the consequence of that has been poorly written articles. We can’t stand for that. He may be… mm, how do I put this? Ejected from the club.”

Alex stood, slamming his hands on the wooden desk in front of him. He flinched, leg seizing up for the first time in ages. He held back a whimper, using his upper arm strength to hold himself up. “You are not only threatening my family and my friends, but also my own well being, mister president. You want the truth? If I can prove that those funds were already in my account as allowance, you cannot hold George’s career as future president against me. If I can prove that what I’m doing is completely fine, do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?”

James stayed silent as the two other boys conferred. They both nodded, Aaron turning back Alexander with a sly grin. “No one else was in the room where it happened.”

Alexander slammed his hand down again, breathing heavy, as if holding back a panic attack. “Is that a yes?!”

Thomas frowned, as if concerned, but the look quickly disappeared as he gathered his bearings. “Um… yes?”

Alexander nodded and opened his backpack, taking bank statements out. He handed them to Thomas who read them over, then nodded. “I suppose you have proven yourself on this account, but what about Maria? And John? Your accusations of cheating?”

Alexander swallowed. He had to lie. He couldn’t tell the truth. But the pressure… the pressure… it looks like he’d still have to write. To publish. A sort of… pamphlet. Revealing a lie. But when? As soon as possible. It was Tuesday, and the papers went out on Wednesday. He could manage, posting it in the next issue. Steal the flash drive, slip it in. Prints were distributed at fourth period, they would be sent out for printing at midnight that night. He could write it. Write his lies. Finals were over, this was a sort of… ‘celebration paper’. Well, they would be celebrating something. 

The downfall of Hamilton. 

Hamilton took a deep breath. He swallowed his nervous spit. Straightened his back. Let out his breath. “I have cheated willingly on John with my tutor, Maria Reynolds. The money was leaked to keep the secret. James-James Reynolds, he discovered us in bed. He… He, he um…” Alexander took a shaky breath. “Blackmail. He blackmailed me. So I payed him. I payed him to money to stay with the woman I love.” He sighed softly. That part wasn’t a lie. He loved Maria, but like a sister. He would never get over what he had done to her, what James had forced him to do. Held at gunpoint, the both of them. Alexander and Maria, drugged and higher than kites. Date rape. Alexander flinched and grabbed onto anything he could, which happened to be his leg. He calmed, collapsing into his chair. “It’s true, I love Maria, and I’ve hidden it. I cheated.”

The three boys stood across from Alexander, shock evident on their faces. Alexander stood back up, pale and shaking. “So?”

Thomas swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Boys, lets go. The students won’t know what we know.” 

Alexander took a shaky breath, then stepped forward. “Burr, Thomas, how do I know you won’t use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?”

Burr smirked, patting his shoulder, fake sympathy written in the lines of his face. “Alexander, rumors only grow, and we both know what we know.” All three boys left Alexander alone in the room, James Madison leaving rather reluctantly. Alexander gave a shaky smile to his reflection in the dark computer screen, then logged in. It was easy enough. He moved the front page he had written weeks before to page eight, then sat down to start his work. 

_ The Reynolds Pamphlet _

_ Article written by Alexander Hamilton, in regards to current accusations against my personal life.  _

_ I hope that all of you are having a pleasant day. I know there have been many rumors spread about my personal life, especially regarding how I got so many credits in one summer, and how I am now a senior. So, here it is.  _

_ I've been spending all my time, since late April, with a woman named Maria Reynolds. She’s the adopted daughter of congressman James Reynolds, as well as an alumni of our beautiful school. She was quite alluring, and I was too weak to avoid her movements towards me, both romantic and sexual. Before I knew it, probably around mid-graduation, Maria and I were were interacting on a more personal level.  _

_ The charges made against me, connected to a certain James Reynolds, is an improper speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his daughter, for a considerable time, with his knowing consent. He found us together in bed, and instead of kicking me out, he decided to blackmail me. All money paid was at the expense of my own, not the newspaper fund, but my allowance. I have avoided my own house for fear of letting the secret spill. Instead, I am forced to spend all my time at her house, specifically her bedroom. This is not the worst punishment, though. _

_ My boyfriend, John Laurens, knew nothing of the affair, and he has spent a considerable amount of time inquiring over my whereabouts.  _

_ It has come to my attention that the stress inflicted on me, being in my senior year, the youngest in the class, vice-president of the school paper, candidate for valedictorian, and finally keeping this affair secret, has been too much to handle. Something had to give. So, here is what I’m letting go, my big secret. _

_ I am in love with Maria Reynolds, I have cheated, and I am posting my personal life in this newspaper for all to read, so the rumors will not spread. This is the whole truth, and nothing but that truth. _

_ I understand that this may evoke my right to post in the paper again, and charges such as suspension hang over my head like an anvil, waiting to drop.  _

_ At least I was honest with our money, and when you think about it, is cheating the worst thing that has happened at this school, really? Is it? _

_ I understand that this is a disgrace to the newspaper, my position, my job, and my family, but I cannot beg for forgiveness. All these actions were done solely on my account, and I will receive any and all punishments bestowed upon me.  _

_ Signed Alexander Hamilton, Senior, 2017.  _

 

Alex used a special tool they had to print his signature into the paper, keeping his explanation short and sweet. He saved the flash drive. He put it back in Thomas’ desk, flinching when the boy entered to retrieve the very thing Alexander had just finished using. 

Thomas frowned at him, crossing his arms. “Hamilton. What are you still doing here? I expected you to go running, like the coward you are.” 

Alex shook his head and walked to the door, looking back as Thomas retrieved the flash drive. “I don’t run from my actions, Thomas. I never have and I never will.” Alex left the room, leaving Thomas to stand shell-shocked before finally doing what he needed to. 

Alex waited. He waited, and he waited, then he waited some more. Not anxious, per say, but more ready for the reaction. He went to class. Got through first, second, third, then arrived at his fourth period class. He sat in the back of the room. He watched the newspapers get handed out, a small amount of warmth still clinging to the pages. He took the paper from his teacher, looking down to see, indeed, his ‘pamphlet’ had been published. No one had noticed. Well, until now. All eyes fell on him, looks of hatred and confusion burrowing into him. His name came over the loudspeaker. 

_ Alexander Hamilton to the principal's office. Immediately.  _

Alexander gathered his things. He walked out of the room, going to the office. He sat at a chair, then looked up. Eliza’s tear-filled eyes gazed back at him, full of shame. Alex got up when called in, taking a deep breath to calm down. He hid the secret,  _ it didn’t matter that the world turned upside down, nobody would know the truth. Nobody would know. _

_ And yet the world keeps spinning, even though it's upside down, it still spins, and I am the only one who seems to realize.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out the tumblr blog affiliated with this work, @ask-foster-kid-hamilton  
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments, concerns, questions and kudos are always welcome.   
> Until next time (Which will be soon),   
> -Hamilsupgeek.


	5. In the eye of a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for slightly described torture, mentions of rape, description of suicide attempt. Authors note are in bolded italics. Memories are bolded. This is important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for slightly described torture, mentions of rape, description of suicide attempt. Authors note are in bolded italics. Memories are bolded. This is important!

**January 4th, 2017**

Reactions were mixed, needless to say. The principal demanded he make a public apology for posting such an ‘intrusive’ piece, and he also had to step down as Vice-President, possibly even leave the club. Alex nodded along, flinching when the principal picked up his phone, presumably to call George and Martha. The man sighed after a moment and looked him over, then placed the phone back on his desk. “First, I'd like to point out that you have enough credits to graduate right now, at the end of semester in two weeks. This may be your best option, because doing this, you’ve basically committed social suicide. No one likes a cheater, and I’m sure all your friends are going to leave you. Second, no suspension. Just a warning: don't do it again. Another thing, doing this has revoked your chances of being valedictorian. The valedictorian is supposed to be someone who volunteer, and is academically and socially successful. You, Alexander, are not socially successful. Finally, I won't call your parents. I know how busy they are, what with George being president elect. I'll call your emergency contact instead, Mr.Reynolds. Is that okay?” 

Alex nodded, keeping his head down and his shoulders drawn in. “Yessir.”

The principal gave him a once-over then picked up the phone, calling James Reynolds. They spoke on the phone for a bit, the Principal chuckling a few times. This is how James did it. It’s how he always did it. He had, in terms of D&D, 22 Charisma. So good that no one would question his alternate motives. After about 10 minutes of the two chatting on the phone, the principal finally got James to come pick Alex up. Now, all he had to do was wait. He sat outside in the office area will James was on his way, trying to avoid Eliza’s eyes the whole time. His friend, his super awesome badass friend, hated him. He could see it in her eyes earlier. So, instead of having to deal with that guilt, he took out his phone to play some mindless game, or answer asks on tumblr. Everyone on the blog was worried about him, he knew that. The previous night had been… well…

**_Tw for torture & mentioned rape. It’s not really bad but a warning is needed_ **

_ Alexander had gotten to the Reynolds, and he had immediately told James what he did. James had been pressuring him to do it for a while, to lie so people would stop being suspicious. James was proud, at least he looked proud. But then he got angry, since Alex was dropping hints on his blog that he needed help. So he punished Alex, like usual, but rewarded him by taking the pain away. Date rape, he put date rape in his water at dinner, the same for Maria. He knew James had his way with him, then Maria. In between the two, he woke up in the closet with the brown hook. At least it wasn’t the white hook.  _

_ James played this game with him, to see how long he could last. He took  large dog collar, big enough so it hung loose around Alex’s neck, and put it on him. Then, he took Alex’s leg off. His final act was hanging Alex on the huge hook left to only support himself with one leg. He waited, Alex locked in the closet, to see how long he would last before passing out. Sometimes, he even left Alex alone, as he did then. He had his phone, but his fingers were shaking too bad to type. James dumped Maria in the closet when he was done, then took Alex off the hook once he did.  Alex was scared, of course, James scared him, and he knew Maria wasn’t okay.  _

**_You’re okay to keep reading now_ **

Alex sighed and bit his lip, ignoring the tons of messages that were flooding his phone. He was in the back seat of James’ car, Maria in the passenger seat, and James driving. James picked up his phone once it started ringing, putting it on speaker but not telling the man he was on the phone with. “This is James.”

“Hi James, it’s George. I was just wondering if you had seen Alex? I saw the paper he posted but he hasn’t answered any texts.”

James looked in the back seat, eyes narrowing at Alexander. This was James’ sign of ‘shut up, don’t say a word, and go along with whatever I say.’ Alexander gave a nod of affirmation- _ yes, yes of course, just don’t hurt us _ , and James smiled. “Yes, I picked him up from school, since I’m his emergency contact. You know, we’ve been talking, and Alex said he wished to stay with me permanently. For me to be his adopted father. How does that sound, George? I know it may be strange to have two people in a romantic relationship under the same household, but they are just adopted, and they’ll be in separate rooms-”

‘If that’s what Alex wants, then I suppose it will be fine, although-” Alex stopped listening, tearing up and typing endlessly on his blog. He was going to be adopted. By James. Non stop torture, well, unless…

No. 

Well…

_ It’s the only way, isn’t it? To stay out of trouble. Save Maria. See mama again. Isn’t this what you’ve been wanting since the hurricane?  _

He shook his head. He would hurt his friends further if he did that, hurt the Washingtons! But…they were planning for him to leave now, weren’t they? And his ‘friends’. His friends had been sending him non stop messages. He wouldn’t answer any, but they showed up in his notification window. 

Peggy: How could u? Would rip you a new one if I could. U have hurt everyone be…

The message went further, but he didn’t want to open his messages. He didn’t want to show he had read them. He couldn’t bear to see what they would say after that…

Angelica: I’m coming home

Angelica: All because of u

Angelica: I can’t believe u

Angelica: How could u do this to ur friends?

Lafayette: We’re all at the old house

Lafayette: John is crying, Herc is angry, I am shocked

Lafayette: What would compel you to do this?

Hercules: I’m beyond words, Alexander

Hercules: I thought you were our friend

Hercules: I thought you loved John

Hercules: How could you

Lafayette: George just said you want to be adopted by the Reynolds. He’s upset …

Lafayette: Please open these… I am worried about you, mon ami

Eliza: I can’t believe you, how could you do this? This is nothing like you, Alex when…

Lafayette: Everyone is here. Angelica is on a plane from NY. We are trying to help J…

Lafayette: He is crying. A lot. I am angry, but I am mostly surprised. 

Lafayette: I thought you were better than this. 

Angelica: Congratulations

Angelica: You’ve broken his heart

Angelica: So congratulations. You achieved your goal. You’ve ruined your life

Angelica: Congratu-fucking-lations

Alexander frowned, putting his phone in his pocket. They all hated him, didn’t they? They hated him, John… John hated him. John wouldn’t even message him. It was the best decision, wasn’t it? The only way…

To quote Rent, one of his favorite musicals, ‘No other road, no other way, no day but today…’

So tonight, then. Tonight after James goes to sleep, so around 11. He had a few hours in between… he could write notes. Personalized, and send them out to everyone. Say goodbye before he left. Left forever. 

**Tw for suicide attempt. It’s important to the story but please please be safe. Don’t read if you know this will trigger you.**

So Alex got home, went to the study area, and typed. Typed up goodbyes in the ‘notes’ section of his phone. It took him hours upon hours, no tears were shed, but the correct words needed to be found. He started to send them around 2 am, James hadn’t fallen asleep until then. He slit his wrists, then copied and pasted them into messages. Sent them to his friends and family, a final goodbye.

To Peggy 2:13 am: My friend, my Peggy, you have always confided in me, and yet I refused to confide in you. The truth is, I do love Maria, but as a sister. James forced me to lie. He’s been taking the Washington’s money, hurting Maria and I. I won’t go into detail, but this is my goodbye. You won’t be seeing me anymore, no one will be. I really appreciate you, Peggy. You have always been a great friend. Don’t cry for me. Everything will be fine, Peggy. Goodbye. 

To Angelica 2:13 am: Angelica, you are a beautiful woman, I will always admire you for your creativity and bravery. Unfortunately, it’s come time for me to expire. To meet my mother. Don’t be angry,  please. It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, really. None but my own. I never loved Maria like that, only as a friend. A sister type. John, I love John, but he made me lie. James made me lie. He’s abusing Maria, he was abusing me. There’s still time to save Maria. Please, save her. Lock James in jail for child abuse. Please, Angelica, if anyone could write to influence, it would be you. Goodbye. 

To Eliza 2:13 am: By this time, I may be gone. I may already be dead. I know you’ll cry, but there’s no need. I’m happy now. I am, I really am. I’m so sorry, Eliza. I was stupid, but I was forced to lie. I love John, Maria… not as much. I love her as a friend, as I love you. Lock up James Reynolds. He hurts people, he hurt me, he hurts Maria. Help save Maria, that’s my final wish. Don’t be too upset, okay? Bye, Liza. 

To Hercules 2:14: I know this will upset you, and i’m sorry. I know you’re already upset, and that’s all my fault. You love John as a friend, the same love I had for Maria. She’s a friend. James forced me to lie, said ‘either you lie, or I’ll kill Maria and frame you’. It’s all my fault, really. I screwed up. But please, please, keep living. Keep making fashion. Keep being you, get into your dream school and be a famous designer. Hercules, you’re one of my best friends. It’s hard to say goodbye, I know, but it’s time. Take care of Lafayette and John, I know this will crush them. Goodbye, my friend. 

To Lafayette 2:14 am: My sibling, the best I’ve ever had. You don’t deserve to be in the middle of this… all of this. I know you’ll be awake, probably cuddling John or something. That’s why I’m sending you and John messages as the two last friends. Then George and Martha, they’ll probably be awake too. I love you, sibling. You’re amazing. You inspired me to keep going, but it’s too late now. It’s time to say goodbye. The truth is this: James has been abusing me. Raping me. I couldn’t tell you and the Washington’s, he would have ruined everything. So I figured it out. Kill myself, and he won’t stop it because he’ll be questioned, then put in jail. Make sure that happens. Take care of yourself and John and Hercules. Goodbye. 

To John 2:15 am: John. God John. I love you. My turtle, my best friend, my darling boy. Keep living. Always keep living. You have time, you have so much time. I’ve run out. It was all a lie, really, it was. I never loved Maria like I love you. God, and I love you so. I wish you could have known, but he never let me tell you. Never let me let you know what was going on. He abused me, he raped me, and I felt like I was cheating on you the whole time. Is that cheating? Maybe it is… and maybe it isn’t. I’m sorry, I’m sorry it came to this. Take a deep breath. I’ll see you again, I always do. See you on the other side, love. 

To George and Martha, gc, 2:17 am: I’m sorry for being a terrible foster son. Please believe me. You two were amazing foster parents. Don’t be disappointed. I know I’m taking the easy way out. It’s stupid but… yeah. I’m probably gone by the time you read this. Lock up James Reynolds. He abused and raped me, did the same to Maria. Don’t let him get away with this. Please, please. I love both of you. Goodbye, mom and dad. The best parents I’ve ever had. Goodbye. 

The world was fading, and he was in the middle of it. Everything was getting black. His phone was buzzing non stop. He passed out sometime, then woke to his shoulder being shaken. Passed out again, woke when he was being loaded onto a gurney in an ambulance. Heard sirens…

_ In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet for just a moment, a yellow sky…  _

**“Alexander! Alexander! Calm down! She’s gone! She can’t come back, I’m sorry-”**

**“Mama! I want my mama! Mama, where are you?! Don’t leave me mama, please!”**

_ Flashing lights, everywhere, eyes struggling to open, lungs struggling to take a breath of air.  _

**A small twelve year old boy squirmed in a white hospital bed, crying out for his mother in a drugged state. For her, it is too late. Her time has come. She’s gone.**

Family rushes by his side, various people holding his hand, encouraging him to live, to keep fighting, fight like he always has… 

_ That same child was twelve when a hurricane destroyed his town, he didn’t drown. He couldn’t seem to die. He wrote himself out, wrote everything down far as he could see. He wrote his way out, looked up and the family had their eyes on him- _

“Alex, please, you can’t leave me, not now, I’m so sorry, I never thought this would happen, I never thought you would do this, of all things, Hamilton, please! I love you!” 

_ They passed him around. From home to home, his memories and writing being the only thing that got him through the hell he dealt with everyday.  _

“Hamilton, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for confronting you, had I known the truth, had anyone known the truth… god. Eliza, Peggy, they would have helped. I would have flown in to defend you… why didn’t you tell anyone?!”

_ He wrote his way out of hell, he wrote his way to safety, his words were louder than the crack in the bell, he wrote for clarity, he wrote about Maria and defended her well- _

“Hamilton, son, it’s me. We’re not mad. We love you, we always will. No one is mad at you. You did what you had to, to survive. We’re proud that you saved yourself. We’re so proud of you.”

_ And in the face of ignorance and resistance, he wrote many essays into existence. _

“Honey, it’s me. George and I are so proud of you, you can’t give up now, keep fighting. You’ll be okay.”

_ And when his prayers to god were met with indifference, he picked up a pen, he wrote his own deliverance.  _

“It’s Lafayette, Alex, listen to me. You don’t have to hide anymore, okay? I’ll help you come out, if that’s what you need. We’ll all protect you, we all care about you, just don’t do this! Don’t die!”

_ In the eye of a hurricane _

“It’s Herc, buddy, we’re all here, you’re gonna be fine, okay?”

_ There is quiet _

A flatline. Yells echo through the room. 

_ For just a moment _

“Nurse, please! My son, he stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating, I-I don’t know- please someone help!”

_ A yellow sky _

“Nurse, grab the defibrillator! You’re going to be okay, buddy. Stay with me Alexander!”

_ The twelve year old in the bed longs for his mother, who died holding him. He couldn’t seem to die. _

Bright lights, then there’s nothing. A beat, then a form comes towards him. A woman. 

“Mama?”

She smiles down at him, down at her son. She kneels, cradling his face. “Your time hasn’t come yet,  Mi querido, you need to stay here.”

_ Wait for it wait for it wait for it wait for it _

“Mama, no, I can’t. I miss you, I messed up…” 

She hugs him, brushing the stray hairs out of his face, and the stray tears off his face. “No, you did the right thing. It’s all going to be okay now. You did what you’ve always done, write your way out.” 

The scene around them changes, and they’re in the hospital room. Family members and friends pace outside, some crying, others trying desperately to get in, to see Alex full of life one last time. 

“They love you, see? I love you too. But this time, just this once, don’t write your way out. Okay? You can still write, always keep writing, but just this once, don’t. Write about the experience, write about everything that’s ever happened to you, but don’t do it to push people away, do it to bring people in.”

_ Wait for it wait for it wait for it wait for it _

“Don’t give up, c’mon kid. We’ve got you. Don’t give up!” Doctors push shocks through his body and Alex cries, burrowing his face into his mother's chest.

“The shocks hurt, mama. I don’t want to leave you-”

“But they don’t want to lose you. Not now. You have so much ahead of you, my darling boy. You’ll see me again, someday, but it’s decades from now. Just live.”

_ Wait for it wait for it wait for it wait for it _

“Nurse, start pumping the air mask when I say go.” He applied pressure to Alex’s chest, a sort of beat to the background of his decision. “Go!” Air was thrust into his lungs, and he stuttered for control.

_ History has it’s eyes on him… _

“Do you know what you have to do?” His mother this time looking down with pride in her eyes. 

_ This is the eye of the hurricane this is the only way he can protect his legacy- _

“I think I know what I need to do.” His mother nodded, disappearing from the room, leaving the ghost of a kiss on his cheek. 

Nurses rushed around him, the Doctor pounding on his chest fluidly. “One last time. Go!”

_ Wait for it wait for it wait for it wait- _

Eyes flew open, hearts started beating again. His eyes, his heart. 

_ I choose to live.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more. Sorry for breaking hearts!!! -Hamilsupgeek


	6. Hey, I'm Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the last in Congratulations! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES A NEW UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON!!!!!!!! AS IN SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND, AT LAtest MONDAY. THIS WILL BE A NEW WORK IN THE SERIES SO TO FINd OUT ABOUT IT YOU WILL NEED TO SUBSCRIBE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the last in Congratulations! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES A NEW UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON!!!!!!!! AS IN SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND, AT LAtest MONDAY. THIS WILL BE A NEW WORK IN THE SERIES SO TO FINd OUT ABOUT IT YOU WILL NEED TO SUBSCRIBE!!!!!!  
> Have fun reading, you may feel a few tears, I sure did. I'm very excited of where the story is going!

**January 5th, 2017- 11 am (ish)**

“Why isn’t he waking up yet?!” John was pacing, putting everyone in the room on edge. He had been crying since he found out about Alex ‘cheating’ then the lying, then the suicide attempt, and now he was just shaking from exhaustion. 

Hercules stood up after a moment, narrowing his eyes as he looked over John, then glanced at everyone else. He sighed and grabbed John’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, John, you need rest. Just… let’s watch tv, okay? Calm down, hang out, all that jazz, alright? I’m sure he’ll be awake soon, we jus-”

“No! I can’t Herc, I can’t it’sallmyfaultIcan’t-” John was practically hysterical, tears starting again. Hercules pulled him close, rubbing his back and murmuring reassurances in his ear. Soon, Hercules was able to move John to a couch he and Laf were sitting on before. 

He gently placed John in between Lafayette and himself, then started to play with John’ hair. Hercules smiled and started to speak softly, “You need sleep, alright? You didn’t sleep at all last night. Just rest. I’ll wake you up when Alex wakes up, if you aren’t awake already.” John nodded a bit, soon falling asleep in Lafayette’s lap. 

Laf chuckled and sighed, holding his boyfriend's hand. “Hey, it’s not your fault, you know that right? I checked Alex’s phone, he never opened his messages. He probably only read the notifications. Which means he didn’t read all that you sent him.”

Hercules nodded and rubbed Laf’s hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it. “I know. It’s just… I can’t help but feel guilt. Like… why didn’t we know sooner? We’re his best friends, Laf you’re his sibling, and we couldn’t notice.”

Lafayette nodded sympathetically, George coming over. Laf smiled over at him weakly. “Hello,  père. How are you feeling? I must admit, Hercules and I are feeling guilty over our previously sent words.” 

George nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You know, I feel really guilty here. James, well, I thought he was my friend. I was so, so wrong. I actually agreed for James to adopt Alex if he wanted… god, I can hardly imagine what would have happened, not that I want to imagine.” Hercules nodded a bit, biting his lip. George sighed and pat Laf’s shoulder, speaking in a quiet voice to not wake anyone around them. “I’m gonna go ask about how Alex is, how close he is to waking up...”

Lafayette watched George walk to the nurse’s desk, then kissed Hercules’ cheek. “He’s going to be okay, you know that right?”

Hercules sighed and layed his head on Laf’s shoulder. He smiled suddenly and dug into his bag, pulling out a sweater. “Remember this? Alex wore it all the time last winter. It like… reached his knees. I’m gonna give it to him when he’s awake.”

Lafayette grinned. “That sounds amazing, love. Maybe you should get some rest, you know? You only got two hours of sleep. Me too. But I have to answer Alex’s followers. On his blog, I mean. Uhm… yeah. I don’t know what else to say.”

Hercules laughed and kissed him, glancing at the Schuyler sisters. They were laid out on the ground, Eliza and Angelica playing cards, Peggy sleeping between them. Hercules sighed softly. “Yeah… I might try and get some-”

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- _ ”’llo?”

Hercules shook John awake, Eliza waking Peggy. Martha went forward and ran a hand through Alex’s hair, grinning. “Hey Alex. You’re in the hospital, but you’re gonna be okay, okay?”

George ran over, smiling and grabbing his hand. “She’s right. You’ll be fine. Everything will be okay.”

Alex groaned in bed, wincing as he tried to sit up. Lafayette quickly pressed the button for his bed to raise, eyes wide. “We were so scared, mon lion…” 

Alex bit his lip, taking a deep breath. “Mom, Dad, Laf, I’m fine. Like you said. I’ll be fine. I really don’t need you all running around to help me.” 

Martha frowned and bit her lip. “Lex-” Before she could finish her sentence, John stumbled into the bed, hugging Alex’s side while muttering apologies. Alex blinked in confusion then hugged John, running a hand through his curly hair. “Baby no, it’s not your fault, it was mine. I’m the one who decided to do it, it’s not your fault, okay?” John nodded a bit and hugged him, Alex smiling wide at the others. “Now, let’s get off this whole topic. I want to talk about something else. Laf, I’m open to answer questions on the blog.”

So that’s what they did. The group talked, and talked, then talked some more, until everyone had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Well, everyone but Alex. His wrists ached, no matter how much morphine he was given, so he just shrugged it off and grabbed his phone off of Lafayette’s lap. He played random games and texted until a familiar face came in, scaring him a bit. 

“J-James? Madison, what are you doing here? Here to make fun of me in my weakest sta-”

James sat in a folding chair across from Alex’s bed, shaking his head. “No, no way. I’m here to say sorry. I tried to stop Thomas and Aaron, but they wouldn’t stop. I would never make fun of you. Alex, I’m here to hang out. I come to the pediatrics ward every tuesday and thursday after school, the saturdays all day. I bring John Jay on thursdays and saturdays. I saw your name on the list of kids, and I had to come say hi…” It was only after Madison has mention John Jay that Alex noticed the blue and yellow bird going up and down James’ arm. 

Alex stifled a laugh, smiling at the bird. “John Jay, huh. Cool bird. Where’d you get him? Oh, and another thing, why do you spend all your time with Thomas and Aaron when you’re such an awesome person?!”

James chuckled and closed the door of the room, lifting his arm. John Jay flew from Madison’s arm to Alex’s lap, the bird cooing and rubbing against Alex’s arm with his head. Alex smiled and sighed softly, wincing as he pet the bird. “I got him after I survived a cancerous brain tumor as a child. As for spending time with Jefferson and Aaron… don’t tell anyone. I’m really gay for Thomas. I hate Aaron, but I have to spend time with him because Thomas does.”

Alex sat there, shocked for a moment, before clearing his throat. “Cancer, huh? I had cancer. Lost my leg. As for the Thomas thing, I’m not going to tell anyone or make fun of you. But you should tell Thomas-” James opened his mouth to interject, but Alex held up his hand to silence him. “No. I know. I know that he’s homophobic, but it might be that his family are the homophobic ones, he’s gay, and the only way he knows how to keep it secret is to be homophobic himself. Just… don’t keep it bottled up. That’s never good.”

James smiled and nodded. “Thanks, man.”

Alex smiled back, biting his lip. “No problem.” The two fell into a casual conversation, Alex hardly able to recall what it was even about. The morphine was making him feel fuzzy, so he just ended up focusing on John Jay and his feathers. Eventually he felt the bird lifted from his arms. He muttered a goodbye to James, then went back to his phone, texting and taking his mind off the current events around him. He felt bad, god, he felt beyond bad. There was an air of stiffness around the room as people started to wake up, but no one dared to talk. What was the problem? Were they scared to bring up what had happened? They had to know he was fine with it, right? That he could hardly bring himself to care anymore, about anything?

Alex looked up when a woman entered the room, her smile bright. She wore a mint green button up and a tag in her right breast pocket, which read  _ Jackson D.C. Mental Health Institution -Kitty Livingston, head therapist.  _ Alex eyed her warily, a little put off by the name tag. His trust in her got a little higher when he noticed she completely passed by everyone else in the room, just talking to him. 

“Hello, Alexander. I’m Kitty, and I’m the head therapist of the Jackson D.C. Mental Health Institution, which is the best in the U.S. I was called by your doctor, he believes it would be a good fit for you, but I’d like to talk with you in private first. How does that sound?” Alex nodded, a bit shell shocked that she was kicking everyone in the room.  _ He would have a private conversation with her? Well, it sounded nice. The best way to open up, without anyone there who really cared about him…  _ Alex nodded in agreement, and one by one everyone left the room, leaving only Kitty and Alex. 

“So, Alexander, tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies? Who are your friends? Do you have many friends at school?” 

Alex blinked at the woman, biting his lip. “I’m a little lost for words at the moment Mrs.Livingston-”

“Kitty, please. And why is that?” Her smile was persistent, yet not fake. Just… kind. Trustworthy. 

Alex sighed and picked at his fingernails. “Well, Kitty, I guess it’s just… I was expecting to be asked about everything first. The suicide. The rape. The abuse…”

Kitty frowned and leaned forward in her chair. She didn’t have a notepad, Alex noticed, not like in the tv shows. Kitty seemed...open. Willing to listen. “Well, I wanted to get to know you, but if you would like to talk about that first-”

“No! No, I mean…” Alex blushed, embarrassed by the sudden outburst. “No. I write, that’s my hobby. I write a lot. I have a blog, it’s amazing. A lot of people are really active and kind and they help me through problems. Um… other than that, I don’t do much. Schoolwork, but I just graduated apparently, so that’s over. When you came in, those were all my friends. Well, other than James, but he’s a new friend. He just left before you came in. Since those are my only friends… I mean, we’re a good group but… I don’t think they trust me much anymore.”

Kitty frowned as Alex brought his knees to his chest, seeming to shrink up,  _ a common defense mechanism _ , she thought. Her trusting smile never faltered, and her gaze of friendliness didn’t, either. “Can you tell me why you think that, Alex?”

He nodded on the bed, biting his lip. “Well… I called it the Reynolds pamphlet. The man- James Reynolds- he forced me to lie. To say I voluntarily cheated on John and I was paying Mr.Reynolds money from George-”

“Wait a moment, Alex. You said voluntarily. Do you believe you were cheating on John?” Alex frowned and nodded. Kitty shook her head slightly. “Alex, you’re the victim in this situation. He forced you.”

“No, I couldn’t say no. That means I said yes-”

“Alex, no, unless you say no you are not giving consent. That’s the law. Anyways, let’s go on. So, this pamphlet. You believe you lost your friends trust?”

Alex nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, speaking quietly. “That and… well that and the suicide. They don’t trust me because I tried to kill myself, I know it.”

Kitty frowned. “Do you want to go deeper into that?” 

Alex shrugged softly. “It felt good…”

Kitty bit her lip, “What felt good?”

“The cutting. I got like… this rush. It was amazing. And then now, when the stitches pull-”

“How many stitches?”

“50. But they’ll pull and feel so good-”

“Would you do it again?” Kitty asked softly, her smile a little softer now, comforting. 

“Well, uh, if the same thing happened… I mean… yeah.” 

Kitty frowned and bit her lip. “The chances of the same thing happening are very unlikely- would you do it any other time?”

Alex swallowed and looked at the sheets on the hospital bed. “Yes.”

Kitty nodded and smiled a little. “It’s okay to be feeling like this, you should know. I believe the institution be the best idea for you. You’ll have a roommate, visiting hours that start low then get higher over time, and you’ll be taken care of by doctors and psychologists such as myself.”

Alex nodded a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay. If you think so…”

Kitty smiled a little. “Can I touch your knee? Are you okay with contact?” Alex nodded a little and she leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on his knee. “You’ll be safe there. No one can hurt you, you can’t hurt you, and we can help you get better. You’re going into college in September, I heard. You’re gonna have to be in the best shape for that, and we’re gonna help you. I’ll go talk to your guardians and doctors and work everything out, you’ll probably be sent early tomorrow morning if all goes according to plan.”

Alex nodded and smiled, meeting Kitty’s eyes for the first time. “Okay… thank you.” 

She smiled back and pat his knee twice, standing with a soft sigh. “No problem, Alex. I’ll see you soon.” She smiled softly and left the room to talk to George and Martha. The second she left, the room started to fill with Alex’s friends, making him uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his friends- he did- it was just that they were being so sympathetic and  _ fake _ towards him. He could hardly bear to see his good friends act that way. On top of it, the Washington’s were acting fake, too. It was like no one knew what to do with him. After the Washington’s came back in from their short chat with Kitty, Alex had had enough. “Guys, please. Say what’s on your mind. I’m sorry for everything that happened, I never meant to hurt any of you. I love you guys, I just don’t want things to be so awkward…”

Everybody talked after that, except Alex. Everybody cried after that, except Alex. He let the morphine fuzz his brain as he half-listened to the apologies of his friends. He responded, of course, but his responses weren’t very in depth. Just a few ‘No, it wasn’t you fault’ or ‘I love you too’. Everyone was too caught up in their own emotions of self-pity to notice his. It seemed to be a common symptom of a friend trying to commit suicide. People felt bad for themselves, they felt like their friend in the hospital was all their fault. They felt bad for themselves.

The feelings soon got overwhelming. Alex just wanted everyone gone. 

John asked him what was wrong, his John, cuddled up to his side. He smiled weakly and shared his feelings- exhausted, tired, overwhelmed, anxious- and John told Lafayette. Moments later, he felt a soft kiss on his cheek, from John, and all his friends were gone. Only his family were left, Lafayette, George, and Martha. With the quieter room, Alex was able to easily slip asleep with no one to notice. He didn’t dream, he only drifted. 

**January 6th, 2017- 7 am (ish)**

He woke up when George shook his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. “Hey son. It’s time to go. Kitty is here to take you, Hercules left a sweater for you, and we have a bag of clothes…”

Alex nodded and got up, biting his lip. “Okay…” He grabbed sweats and the sweater, going into the bathroom. As he got dressed he winced, seeming to be sore everywhere, especially his wrists. He sighed softly and stepped out after a moment, tearing up a little. Martha hugged him immediately and he hugged back just as tight, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I never meant for-”

Martha nodded and rubbed his back, gently kissing his forehead. “I know, I know. There’s nothing to be sorry for. We get to see you three times a week at first. Your friends can see you once a week. You won’t be alone, you’ll make friends. I love you, Alex.”

Alex hugged her tightly, letting go with a shaky breath. “I love you too, mom.” Martha teared up and stepped to the side, George hugging him. 

George smiled and pat his back. “You’re a brave kid, son. Okay? Never forget that. You’ll have a room back at the white house when you’re ready. We’ll come visit as much as possible.” 

Alex smiled a bit and hugged George back, sighing softly when he let go. “Love you dad…”

George smiled and took Martha’s hand to the side, suddenly Lafayette hugged Alex tight, then lifted him up. “I love you, mon petit lion, I love you so much. I will visit as many times as I can, okay? I will come on your tumblr, too. I have the login information. I will text. I will miss you so much, Alex-”

Alex chuckled and hugged them, tears coming back. “I love you. I’ll see you soon, Laf.” 

Lafayette nodded and set him down, patting his head as tears came to their eyes. They stepped back, clearing their throat. “I’ll see you soon, mon ami.” Alex nodded and grabbed his bag, waving to his family as Kitty took him out of the room, then led him to a silver car. 

Alex tuned out the whole car ride, coming back to himself when he felt the car park. He got out and followed Kitty into the institution, handing his bag to a guard for a mandatory search. He looked at the ground self consciously, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone else in the room. They all seemed to be looking at him.

Kitty brought Alex to his room-  _ 177\. Take the first right down the hall labeled patient rooms, then take the second left, and it’s the door on the right.- _ Alex stepped inside and looked around. Half of the room was decorated brightly, the flag of the dominican republic, pictures of family, friends, and a few drawings scattered around the room. The main item on the wall was a huge canvas with graffiti on it, everything else surrounding it. There was a desk by each bed in the room. One desk was completely clean, and the other was covered in papers. The chair to that desk was draped in clothes-  _ no wait the clothes just moved what the fuck _ -

“Usnavi, I’d like you to meet Alexander Hamilton. Alex, this is Usnavi de la Vega, I thought you two would become good friends.”

Usnavi stood from the desk chair, an overly underweight kid in some overly baggy clothes. Alex stuck his hand out and Usnavi shook it, smiling softly. “Hey, I’m Usnavi. My friends call me Navi, so you’re welcome to.”

Alex smiled softly, biting his lip. “Hey, I’m Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> My blog for this series on tumblr:   
> @ask-foster-kid-hamilton  
> This blog has tons of extra content and it's basically this fanfic, live, checked EVERY DAY! Pretty cool sounding, right?! Check it out!  
> My blog for everything else on tumblr:  
> @Alonzolovespie
> 
> Hit me up!!! I love you all and I can't wait to continue Alex's journey with you!


	7. The End of a Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after almost a year, I've finally finished the series.

Well, after almost a year, I finished the series. We've laughed, we've cried, we've grown, and now it's over. Thank you all so so much for coming with me on this wild journey. I'll never forget the fan base for this, and while I plan to do one shots in the future, the end has come. The story has been posted. Go check it out! XOXO.


End file.
